


his universe

by torupok



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor Miya Atsumu, Doctor Sakusa Kiyoomi, Doctors & Physicians, Getting Together, M/M, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torupok/pseuds/torupok
Summary: Atsumu can thank all the stars all he want but Kiyoomi will always be the lucky one.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	his universe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hello! Here's a word vomit na literal kong sinuka ng dalawang araw charot! Hinabol ko lang po talaga ito sa HQ Filo Week. Grabe kasi ang sakuatsu brainrot ko po, opo. Anyway, enjoy reading!
> 
> PS: I'm not in the medical field nor a medical professional. Lahat ng nandito ay pawang nakuha ko lamang sa research kuno ko hahahaha.

“Kape?”

Nilingon ni Kiyoomi si Motoya na kapapasok lang sa opisina niya. Suot ang white coat at blue scrubs habang may dalang dalawang kape, mukhang kapapasok lang ng binata. Samantalang si Kiyoomi ay dalawang araw nang straight ang shift sa ospital. Katatapos lang din ng pangatlong surgery niya para sa araw na ‘yon at ngayon lang siya nagkaroon ng oras para makapagpahinga.

Hindi na naghintay si Motoya na sumagot si Kiyoomi. Naupo na ito sa couch sa harap niya at saka inabutan siya ng black coffee.

“Dalawang araw mo nang suot ‘yan.” Nguso ni Motoya sa damit niya bago sumimsim ng kape.

Umirap si Kiyoomi bago uminom.

“Obviously. It’s our uniform.”

“How about those?”

Sinulyapan ni Kiyoomi ang damit na nakasabit sa likod niya. “Puro ganyan lang talaga ang mga damit ko.”

“Ah, oo nga pala. Nakalimutan kong you own ten black turtlenecks.”

“And you own ten yellow button down shirts.”

Binato siya ng tissue ni Motoya.

Kung tatanungin si Kiyoomi sino ang pinaka-close niyang tao ang isasagot niya ay wala. Pero kung maririnig ni Motoya ang sagot niya ay walang katapusang panunumbat ang makukuha niya mula rito.

_“Anong wala! Anong wala, Kiyo!? Mula kinder hanggang med school ako kasama mo! Unless, may iba pang nakakalapit sa’yo katulad ko?”_

Hindi na siya pumapalag kapag ganoon na ang mga linyahan ni Motoya dahil tama rin naman siya. Dahil kasama na niya sa paglaki ang pinsan ay hindi na siya naiilang dito. At dito siya pinaka-komportable kaya nang awitan siya nito na mag-doctor silang dalawa ay hindi siya tumanggi.

Hindi naman talaga gusto ni Kiyoomi ang maging doctor pero dahil wala din naman siyang ibang naiisip na gawin ay sinubukan na niya rin.

If he was Kiyoomi more or less ten years ago at pakitaan mo siya ng dugo at sugat he will probably faint. Pero noon ‘yon, ngayon kahit kumakain siya at may duguan siyang kaharap hindi na siya makakaramdam ng kahit ano. Sanay na siya sa amoy ng dugo, alcohol at disinfectant.

He learned to love his job and the fulfillment that comes with it.

“May surgery ka pa?”

Bumuntong hininga si Kiyoomi habang minamasahe ang batok at kanang balikat niya.

“Yeah, they’re still doing hepatectomy. Papasok ulit ako pagkatapos nila roon.”

“Buti nakahanap kayo ng donor.”

Sumandal si Kiyoomi at pumikit sandali.

“It’s the patient’s son. There was a lot of crying before the surgery started.” Malungkot na ngumiti si Kiyoomi nang maalala niya ang tagpo ng mag-ina bago sila ipasok sa operating room pareho.

“It’s like, what, your third, fourth surgery for the day?”

“Fourth.” Pagtatama ni Kiyoomi.

“Wow, alam mo pa ba anong date ngayon?” biro ni Motoya.

To be honest, wala na ngang sense of time si Kiyoomi. Basta ang alam niya lang sumikat at lumubog na ang araw ng dalawang beses pero nandito pa rin siya sa ospital. Bigla niya tuloy naisip kung kumusta na ba ang alaga niyang pusa na si Luna.

“Una na ako, check-up na ng mga jontis.” Paalam ni Motoya nang malapit nang mag-alas otso ng umaga.

Tumango si Kiyoomi sa kanya. Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay tumawag na sa kanya ang nurse na duty sa operating room para sabihing tapos na ang hepatectomy.

Nag-inat siya sandali bago sinuot ang surgical mask at saka mabilis na nagtungo sa operating room.

“Doc Omi!”

Kumunot ang noo niya at hindi na lumingon. Alam na alam na niya agad kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya kaya nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglalakad. Desididong hindi pansinin ang lalaki.

“Omiomi!”

Mas lumapit at lumakas na ang boses ng tumatawag. Kung kailan naman siya kulang sa tulog at pagod doon pa siya naisipan gambalain nito.

Naabutan siya nito at nasabayan pa siya sa paglalakad. Yamot at naiirita niyang nilingon ang hinihingal na si Atsumu sa tabi niya.

“Ano?”

“Sungit. Good morning, Doc Omi!”

Ngiting-ngiti ito sa kanya. Kahit nagmamadali ay napasadahan pa rin ni Kiyoomi ang suot nito. Naka-blue button down shirt, black slacks at gray necktie habang may suot na wrist watch sa kaliwang pulso. Kung wala itong suot na lab coat iisipin ni Kiyoomi na modelo ito.

_What?_

_Hell no._

_Hindi ko iniisip._

Umiling si Kiyoomi dahil sa narating ng train of thought niya. Kulang talaga siya sa tulog at naaapektuhan na ang pag-iisip niya.

“Morning.” Bulong niya.

“Parang di kita nakita umuwi kagabi. Straight duty ka?”

“Oo.”

“Nag-breakfast ka na?”

“Hindi pa.”

Natanaw na ni Kiyoomi ang operating room pero hindi agad siya nakarating nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Atsumu sa may braso niya. Pinipigilan siyang maglakad palayo mula rito.

“Anong oras ka matatapos? Kain tayo?”

Kiyoomi’s eyebrows twitched. May kung ano siyang naramdaman na ayaw niyang pangalanan.

“Lunch na ako matatapos.” He whispered pero alam niyang narinig ‘yon ni Atsumu dahil dahan-dahan itong napangiti.

“Edi lunch. Sagot ko na, Omi.”

Binitawan siya ni Atsumu at malanding kinindatan bago umalis. Hindi agad siya nakagalaw sa kinatatayuan niya. Pinagmasdan niyang maglakad papalayo si Atsumu. Pinanood niya kung paano ito bumabati sa mga nakakasalubong na kapwa doctor, sa mga nurse na halatang kilig na kilig at sa mga pasyente.

Kiyoomi shakes his head then proceeds to the operating room.

“I really don’t like him.” Mahinang sambit niya habang naghuhugas ng kamay.

Naglakad siya palapit sa isang pinto habang nakataas ang bagong disinfect na mga kamay at may inapakan para automatic na magbukas ito. Napalingon sa kanya lahat ng mga tao sa loob ng operating room at binati siya ng mga ito isa-isa.

“Good morning, how are the patient’s vitals?”

“Stable na, Doc. Medyo nagka-bleeding lang po kanina.”

Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kiyoomi habang sinusuotan siya ng surgical gown ng isang nurse. Nilingon niya ang isang intern para magtanong pero nakita niya itong nakatungo at nakapikit ang mga mata.

Sinisiko pa ito ng isang resident na si Yachi pero hindi ito nagigising.

“Yamaguchi, are you sleeping inside my operating room?” taas kilay niyang tanong.

Napatalon si Yamaguchi nang marinig ang pangalan. Mabilis siyang tumayo ng maayos at nanlalaki ang matang tumingin kay Kiyoomi.

“Hindi po, Doc!”

“Good, explain why there was bleeding here a while ago.” Lumapit si Kiyoomi sa pasyente at saka tinitigan sandali ang nasa harapan niya.

Ramdam na ramdam ang tensyon sa loob ng operating room. Hindi dahil hindi nila maliligtas ang pasyente kung hindi dahil sa mga intern. Tuwing nakakahuli si Kiyoomi nang natutulog o di kaya’y nalipad ang isip na med student, intern o kaya’t resident, daig pa nito ang recitation sa classroom kung magtanong.

“T-The… the liver was surrounding the IVC, Doc. Medyo nahirapan po kami dahil doon pero na-prevent din naman po ang major bleeding.”

“Ilang bag ng dugo ang ginamit?” Nagsimula si Kiyoomi sa ginagawa. Kahit siguro nakapikit ay kaya niyang magsagawa ng liver transplant.

“Dalawa po.”

Nag-angat ng kilay si Kiyoomi at hindi na nagtanong pa. Masasabing swerte si Yamaguchi ngayon dahil napigilan agad nila ang pagdudugo. Kung hindi ay sandamakmak na tanong na wala naming kinalaman sa nangyayaring operasyon ngayon ang ibabato sa kanila ni Kiyoomi.

Seryoso at tahimik sila sa loob. Si Shirabu ang nag-aassist sa kanya ngayon. May paminsan-minsang mga tanong si Kiyoomi sa mga intern at residente. Minsan naman ay pinapaliwanag ni Kiyoomi kung anong ginagawa niyang procedure sa mga ito.

Hanggang sa may narinig siyang mga bulungan.

“Kasabay kong pumasok si Doc Atsumu kanina. Bago na naman ang kotse.” Sigurado siyang si Shoyo ang nagsasalita dahil hindi naman ito marunong bumulong.

“Oh? Wait, kanya ba ‘yung Aston Martin sa basement!?” si Yachi na may pagtakip pa ng bibig sa gulat.

“Oo! Rich kid talaga. Napakahot pa! Alam mo kung pipilitin mo ko lalandiin ko ‘yon.”

Humagikgik si Yachi. “Parang kailangan pa kitang pilitin?”

“Gods, Yachi! Sarap sakyan!”

 _Fuck._ Muntik nang may madaling artery si Kiyoomi. Tiningnan niya ng masama ang dalawang nag-chichismisan pero parang hindi siya nakikita nito.

“Anong sakyan, Shoyo!”

Marahang tinulak ni Shoyo si Yachi. “Noong sasakyan, gaga!”

Ngumiwi si Yamaguchi. “Pero grabe, ang yaman talaga niya ano?”

“What do you expect? Siya ang anak ng Chairman ng ospital. Of course, he’s rich.” Seryoso si Kageyama habang nanonood kay Kiyoomi.

At nagbalik na naman tuloy kay Kiyoomi kung bakit ayaw niya kay Atsumu.

Hindi marangya ang buhay na kinagisnan ni Kiyoomi. Lahat ng bagay na mayroon siya ay pinaghihirapan niya. Kung anu-anong part time job ang pinasukan niya para lang mairaos ang college at med school. Alam ni Motoya na kapag may sinimulan siya na isang bagay, gagawin niya ang lahat para matapos ‘yon. Kaya rin siguro sa murang edad na 30 years old, ay attending physician na agad siya sa ospital ng mga Miya.

Nang makilala niya si Atsumu at nakita kung paano mabilis nitong nakukuha ang mga bagay na sa kanya ay pahirapan pa, agad siyang nainis. Paanong ang isang tao na hindi naman nag-effort ay halos ka-lebel niya? Paanong si Atsumu na puro kalokohan sa katawan ay posibleng maging boss niya soon lalo na’t malapit na magretire ang Chairman?

Hindi ‘yon matanggap ni Kiyoomi dahil ni minsan hindi niya nakitang naghirap ang lalaki.

Bakit ba laging pabor sa mayayaman ang mundo? God, he really can’t stand that man.

Lalo na’t minsan ay parang buntot ito ng aso na laging nakasunod sa kanya.

“Kaya niyo nang i-wrap up ‘to?” maya-mayang tanong niya sa ilang resident pagkatapos ng ilang oras na surgery.

Tumango ang mga ito kay Kiyoomi. Nang mahubad na niya ang surgical gown at maitapon ang gamit ng surgical mask ay lumabas na siya ng operating room pagkatapos ang ilang bilin. Kumuha siya ng panibagong face mask at nag-stretching sa labas.

Gustong-gusto na niyang umuwi. Ni hindi na niya maramdaman ang gutom at ang kagustuhang maligo. Gusto lang niyang humiga sa kama niya at humimbing pero medyo malayo pa ‘yon sa katotohanan.

Nagmulat siya ng mata at bahagyang nagulat nang makita si Atsumu na nakahalukipkip habang tinititigan siya. Nakangisi at mukhang natatawa dahil sa stretching na ginawa ni Kiyoomi.

Sumilip ito sa wrist watch niya at umayos ng tayo.

“Saktong lunch nga, ah?”

Umirap si Kiyoomi at nilagpasan si Atsumu.

“Saan mo gusto kumain? Nagpa-reserve ako sa Spiral –”

Tumigil siya sa paglalakad at hinarap si Atsumu. “Spiral? Buffet? For lunch?”

“Oo?” takang tanong nito.

 _Gods, burgis talaga._ “Halos wala pa ngang thirty minutes ako pwede mag-lunch dahil may mga pasyente pa ako. Tapos ikaw gusto mo pa mag-buffet? Wala ka bang pasyente or rounds man lang?”

In short, bakit ang dami mong time Atsumu?

Isa na naman sa kinainisan ni Kiyoomi. Bakit parang free na free ang gunggong at siya ay halos gumapang na para lang matapos ang trabaho?

Pumungay ang mga mata ni Atsumu. “Meron pero I make time, Omi.”

Umiwas ng tingin si Kiyoomi. Ayaw niyang titigan pabalik ang mga mata na ‘yon lalo na’t may pinaparamdam ito sa kanyang mga emosyon na ayaw at never niyang ia-acknowledge. Tumalikod siya at saka nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Ramdam niya ang pagsunod ni Atsumu sa kanya.

Saglit na nagtungo sa opisina niya si Kiyoomi at saka kinuha ang cellphone niya at wallet. Nilingon niya si Atsumu na hinihintay siya sa labas ng opisina niya.

“Sa cafeteria na lang tayo.”

Atsumu’s head perked up. _Para siyang aso._ Napailing si Kiyoomi dahil sa naisip. “Sure. Kahit saan, Doc Omi.” ngiti nito.

Dumaan muna sila sa opisina ng mga residents at intern ng General Surgery. Iniwan ni Kiyoomi sa kanila ang card niya para sabihing treat niya na ang lunch nila. Napuno ng hiyawan at pasasalamat ang loob ng kwarto.

“Yamaguchi, order coffee para di ka makatulog ulit.” Pahabol ni Kiyoomi at kinantyawan nila si Yamaguchi.

Tipid na ngumiti si Kiyoomi bago ulit nagpaalam. Sinalubong siya ni Atsumu na naghihintay sa labas.

“You treat your juniors well. Sana you treat me well din, Doc Omi.” Biro nito.

“Shut up.”

Atsumu chuckled. “Lagi ka na lang galit.”

“Sa’yo lang.”

Magsasalita na sana si Atsumu nang may biglang bumati sa kanyang dalawang babaeng nurse.

“Good afternoon, Doc Tsumu.” Humagikgik pa ang dalawa lalo na nang bumati pabalik si Atsumu with his signature playboy smile.

“Good afternoon. Kain na kayo.”

“Katatapos lang, Doc.”

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Atsumu dahil may binilin siya sa nurse tungkol sa ilang pasyente niya. Kung akala ni Atsumu na hihintayin siya ni Kiyoomi, akala niya lang ‘yon. Nagpatuloy sa paglalakad si Kiyoomi na para bang wala siyang kasabay na Atsumu kanina.

“Oo, tapos paki-check na lang din kung stable ang vitals pati ang breathing. Call me kapag nagka-problema, alright?”

“Yes, Doc.”

“Kain muna kami ni Doc Omi. Omi, wait lang!”

Gusto lang naman ng payapa at tahimik na lunch ni Kiyoomi pero malabo ‘yon lalo na kung si Atsumu ang kasama mo.

Una, ang ingay niya. Kahit na saksakan ng sandamakmak na pagkain ang bunganga niya hindi siya tumitigil kaka-kwento.

“Sabi ni Osamu ayon daw sa research maraming doctor ang natandang bachelor. Naniniwala ka ba roon, Omiomi?”

“Well, looking at you mukhang legit naman ang research na ‘yon.”

Binagsak ni Atsumu ang kutsarang hawak at nilagay ang kanang kamay niya sa dibdib na para bang nasaktan siya sa sinabi ni Kiyoomi.

“Ang harsh mo sa akin!”

“Gurang ka na, Atsumu.”

“Omi! Isang taon lang agwat natin!?”

Ngumisi si Kiyoomi. “Pero wala kang jowa.”

Nag-angat ng kilay si Atsumu sa kanya. His eyebrows furrowed. “At ikaw mayroon?”

Kiyoomi shrugged. “Wala but –”

“Wala naman pala! Ang yabang mo, Omi.” Ngumuso si Atsumu.

“But! But I have a cat. Siya ang kasama kong tumanda.”

Humalakhak si Atsumu at humalukipkip bago tumitig kay Kiyoomi.

“Omi, hindi ka naman hahalikan ni Luna. Hindi ka rin niya aalagaan at higit sa lahat…” inilapit ni Atsumu ang mukha niya kay Kiyoomi. Huli na ang lahat, hindi na nakalayo si Kiyoomi at nagsalita na agad si Atsumu. Ramdam niya ang hininga nitong tumama sa mukha niya. “Hindi ka niya mapapahiyaw sa sarap.” Kinindatan pa siya nito bago tuluyang lumayo at umayos ng upo.

Napatulala si Kiyoomi dahil sa sinabi niya. Hindi ito nakapag-react agad at nanigas na lang sa kinauupuan niya.

_Bastos!_

Nang makabawi ang binata mula sa pagkagulat ay may lumapit namang fellow kay Atsumu.

Ito rin ang isa sa dahilan kung bakit ayaw niyang kasama si Atsumu. Pangalawa, ang daming lumalapit sa kanyang mga doctor, mapa-intern, resident, fellow lalo na ang mga attending. Karamihan ay sumisipsip sa binata dahil siya ang first born ng mga Miya na paniguradong magmamana ng buong ospital.

“Doc Atsumu!” tuwang-tuwa si Suguru nang batiin si Atsumu. “Hindi kita nakita noong birthday ni Doc Tetsu, ah? Ikaw pa naman ang pinakahihintay ng lahat.”

Tumawa si Atsumu. “Nasa New Zealand kami, e. Nagyaya si Mommy. Bawi ako sa susunod, Doc.”

“Sige, ah. Isama mo na rin si Chairman.”

“Sure, sure.”

Pagkaalis ni Suguru ay siyang pag-irap ni Kiyoomi na naabutan ni Atsumu.

“Whoa, whoa. Bakit ka umiirap, Omi?”

“Wala.”

“Really? Parang galit ka, e.”

Hindi na umimik si Kiyoomi. Naiirita siya dahil hindi napapansin ni Atsumu na ginagamit lang siya ng mga tao sa paligid niya. Hindi naman niya nilalahat pero karamihan sa mga ‘to ay lumalapit lang sa kanya dahil anak siya ng Chairman. Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung bakit siya naiinis. Siguro’y naiinis siya dahil ang tanga tanga ni Atsumu.

Pagkatapos kumain sabay silang naglakad pabalik sa mga opisina nila.

“Grabe, Omi! Awang-awa ako roon sa baby na sinugod sa ER last week. Buti na lang talaga na-schedule na namin surgery niya kahapon.”

“Talaga? Sabi ni Ushi rare case daw ‘yon. Buti nakahanap ka ng donor.”

Umirap si Atsumu habang bumubulong-bulong. “S’yempre, persistent kaya ako.”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Kiyoomi. “Kumusta ang surgery?”

“It went well. Although hindi pa namin na-co-close ‘yung chest niya dahil masyadong malaki sa kanya ‘yung pusong nakuha namin pero so far nakakapag-adjust siya ng maayos. Sana magtuluy-tuloy na. Alam mo bang hindi ako umuwi last week dahil binabantayan ko siya.” Ngumiti si Atsumu na para bang inaalala ang baby na tinutukoy.

Something inside Kiyoomi felt like it was pinched. May parte sa dibdib niya na kumirot ng kaunti habang nakatingin siya sa binata. Atsumu’s eyes are so transparent. Kitang-kita at ramdam na ramdam ni Kiyoomi ang pag-aalala ni Atsumu sa pasyente.

It sent a warm feeling from his chest down to his stomach.

Umiwas siya ng tingin. Tumigil sila sa harap ng pinto ng opisina ni Kiyoomi. Magpapasalamat na sana si Kiyoomi dahil libre ang lunch niya pero biglang may tumawag kay Atsumu.

“Tsumu!”

“Koush! Balita kay Mika?”

Lumapit si Doc Koushi kay Atsumu. “Ayos na ang vitals niya. She can also breath without the oxygen na although hindi pa namin inaalis dahil wala pang go signal galing sa’yo.”

Atsumu chuckled. “That’s great. Thanks, Koush. Bawi ako sa’yo, libre kita dinner later?”

“Sure, Spiral?”

“Whoa. Alright.”

Pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi nakikisawsaw siya sa relasyon ng iba. Nilunok na lang niya ang salamat na sasabihin at saka tinalikuran ang dalawa para pumasok sa loob ng opisina niya. He doesn’t know why it left a bitter taste in his mouth. It’s probably the lunch. Hindi masarap.

Pagkatapos ng isang linggo, sa wakas, ay nagkaroon ng day off si Kiyoomi. Usually, umuuwi siya sa kanila kasama ni Luna o kaya'y nagpupunta sa mall dahil bihira siyang nakakagala. Kung magsasabay naman sila ni Motoya ng day off ay sabay silang bumibisita sa probinsya.

Nagtataka si Kiyoomi dahil binigyan siya ng tatlong araw na off. Naisip niya, baka napikon na sa kanya si Atsumu dahil sa pag-aasaran nila kaya nagsumbong na ito sa Chairman. Pagkatapos siguro ng day off ni Kiyoomi wala na siyang babalikang trabaho.

Ngayon lang talaga napagtanto ni Kiyoomi kung bakit.

Dahil eto siya ngayon, sa isang hotel, hinihintay matapos ang kasama niya na maligo dahil siya ang susunod dito.

"Omi, question. Bakit ka nag-general surgeon?" sigaw nito mula sa shower.

Pumikit ng mariin si Kiyoomi. "Pwede bang bilisan mo na lang?"

"KJ! Ang boring kaya rito sa banyo."

He can never really have an Atsumu-free day, gods.

Kaya pala siya binigyan ng tatlong araw na day off dahil dalawang araw siyang ipapadala sa conference. He's fine all by himself, hindi niya alam kung bakit kailangan siyang ipatapon sa Cebu kasama si Atsumu.

Which leads to this scene right now.

"Ang tagal mong maligo. Wala ka nang ibabango!"

Pagkasabi ni Kiyoomi noon ay saktong labas ni Atsumu mula sa banyo. Napatigil sa pag-aalburoto si Kiyoomi dahil nakatuwalya lang itong lumabas mula sa banyo.

Mas lalong nainis si Kiyoomi sa kanya. _May abs ang gago!_ Paanong mayroon!? Ang dami naman talagang time!

"Amuyin mo nga ako tapos sabihin mo ulit 'yan, Omi?" He smirked. Kumuha pa ulit ito ng towel at tinuyo ang buhok niya.

Hindi tumingin si Kiyoomi sa kili-kili ni Atsumu. Hindi talaga.

"Shut up!"

Pagkatapos nilang maligo pareho ay dumiretso sila sa conference hall ng hotel. Sandamakmak na mga presentations, research at booths ang pinuntahan nila. Ang dami ring kumakausap kay Atsumu dahil kilala siya bilang tagapagmana ng Miya Medical Center.

Kiyoomi is an introvert, kahit sanay siya na maraming kumakausap sa kanya at napapalibutan siya ng maraming tao ay may mga oras na pakiramdam niya lowbat siya.

Sa kalagitnaan ng paglilibot nila sa hall ay naramdaman niya ang pagkairita niya. This is definitely one of those times.

Habang magkasalubong ang kilay at may suot na mask, walang gana siyang sumunod kay Atsumu.

"Doc Miya! Wala bang booth ang ospital niyo rito?" bati ng isang matandang doctor.

"Wala kami this year, Doc Ukai. Pero may presentation ako bukas about aortic valve replacement."

Napangisi si Doc Ukai at mabilis namang tinapunan ng tingin ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu. He didn't know Atsumu's presenting?

"That's nice. I'm looking forward to it. Ikumusta mo rin ako sa Daddy mo."

"Yes, sir." Tinapik ni Doc Ukai ang balikat ni Atsumu at saka tinanguan si Kiyoomi bago nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Nilingon siya ni Atsumu. "You okay?"

Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung ramdam ba ni Atsumu na medyo drained na siya at hindi na kaya ng social interaction kaya siya nagtanong. Pero ayaw naman niyang maging pabigat kaya umiling na lang siya.

"I'm fine."

Salubong ang kilay ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi.

"Sure ka? We can go back to our room if you want."

_Our._

Umiwas ng tingin si Kiyoomi dahil may kung anong biglang sumulpot siya sa tiyan niya.

"Okay lang ako. Tara na roon sa lecture."

Naubos ang oras nila sa pakikinig sa mga presentations nga mga kapwa nila mga doctor. Nanood ng mga rare surgeries at nanghingi ng sagot sa mga namuong tanong.

Pagkatapos ng lecture ay pinapunta sila sa kabilang conference hall para sa dinner buffet. Gusto nang pumuslit ni Kiyoomi pabalik sa hotel room nila pero hindi niya alam kung bakit ang mga ngiti ni Atsumu sa mga estranghero ang pumipigil sa kanya.

Bumuntong hininga siya nang may dalawang babaeng doctor na nanghihingi ng calling card nilang dalawa ni Atsumu. Napansin siguro ito ni Atsumu dahil sinulyapan siya nito.

Hindi naman ito tinatapunan ng tingin ni Kiyoomi at nanatili ang mga mata niya sa dalawang doktora.

"Nag-guest speaker ka sa UP 'di ba? Tapos you made the students watched your pancreatectomy surgery?"

Tumango si Kiyoomi then he sipped on his wine. Hindi na siya nagsalita pa para wala na itong sabihin pa. He knows it was rude, _but god he wish they would just stop talking_.

"I knew it! That was awesome. Can I get your calling card? Para if I have question I can ask you stuff..."

He was about to say no, you can't when he suddenly felt Atsumu's warm hands above his.

"Sorry doktora, medyo pagod na kasi si Omi. Catch up na lang tayo soon? Akyat na kami sa kwarto." Hinila ni Atsumu ang kamay ni Kiyoomi kaya napatayo rin siya. Atsumu smiled apologetically then looked at Kiyoomi who's eyes are so wide right now.

"Oh." Napatingin ang doktora sa kamay nilang dalawa. " _Oh..._ Sure, sure. Sorry for holding you back. See you both soon!"

Kiyoomi bowed his head slighty before allowing himself to be pulled by Atsumu. Nang makarating sila ng elevator ay wala pa ring nagsasalita, strangely, wala ring bumibitaw.

"Sorry," Atsumu finally let go of Kiyoomi's hand nang makarating sila sa kwarto. "I got carried away. Okay ka lang? Figured you were uncomfortable a while ago."

"Okay lang. Thank you."

"Gutom ka pa ba? We can order room service?"

"I'm not hungry. But I'm dying for a beer."

Marahang tumawa si Atsumu. "Sure. Wala namang duty, inom tayo Omi."

Inirapan ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu nang kindatan na naman siya nito.

Hindi nagtagal ay dumating na ang order nilang beer at sisig para pulutan. They settled at their room's veranda dahil smoker si Atsumu.

"Seriously? Doctor ka tapos smoker?" kunot noong tanong ni Kiyoomi. Medyo malayo siya kay Atsumu dahil ayaw niya talaga sa amoy ng sigarilyo. Hindi siya sa beer masusuka, sa second-hand smoke siya maduduwal.

"Hindi naman lagi, Omi! Kapag lang gusto kong kumalma."

"Bakit? Tense ka ba ngayon?" irap ni Kiyoomi. Nakaubos na sila ng tig-tatlong bote ng beer.

"Medyo," he chuckled bago nagbuga ng usok. Sa mata ng medyo tinatamaan na na Kiyoomi ang hot ni Atsumu.

_Punyeta._

Tinatamaan na siya. Hindi niya alam kung sa alak ba o dito na sa kasama niya.

Nag-iwas ng tingin at ng topic si Kiyoomi.

"Saan ka tense? Sa presentation mo bukas?"

"Hindi. _Sa'yo."_

"Huh? Inaano kita d'yan?"

Mukhang tangang nakangisi lang si Atsumu habang naninigarilyo at umiinom ng alak sa pagitan. Naiirita si Kiyoomi sa nakikita. Lalo na't ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Dahil sa alak, sa lamig, sa kaba, sa taong katabi niya. Ewan niya na.

Sa ika-lima nilang bote sumeryoso ang mga tanong ni Atsumu.

"Bakit ka nag-general surgeon, Omi?"

Sumandal si Kiyoomi at pinagmasdan ang langit na sagana sa mga bituin. He doesn’t know why he suddenly started talking but he didn’t stop.

"Noong bata ako kapag tinatanong ako kung anong gusto kong maging lagi kong sagot wala. Hanggang sa naging close kami ng pinsan kong si Motoya. Halos lahat ng ginagawa niya, ginagaya ko. Nag-sign up siya sa volleyball noong elementary, sumama ako. Tumakbo siya as Vice President ng student council, nag-President ako. Nag-med school siya, nag-med din ako." Tipid na ngumiti si Kiyoomi. "Wala kasi akong masyadong kaibigan. Naisip ko noon, kapag hindi ako sumama nang sumama kay Toya, magiging mag-isa ako. Hanggang sa noong residency na laging bukambibig ni Toya na gusto niya ang mga bata. Naisip ko baka mag-pediatrician siya so ako rin siguro? Tapos the thought made me up all night. Naisip kong ayaw ko palang mapalibutan ng mga bata."

Napatawa si Atsumu sa sinabi ni Kiyoomi.

"Then sabi nga ni Motoya gusto niyang mag-obstetrician. And I realized kailangan ko nang matuto na malayo sa kanya. So I entered general surgery."

Mapungay ang mga mata ni Atsumu na nakatitig sa kanya. Nakapatong pa ang baba nito sa kanang palad at bahagyang nakangiti kay Kiyoomi.

"Bakit hindi ka nag-CS? We could be in the same deparment, you know."

"Ayaw ko nga roon kasi nandoon ka." bulong ni Kiyoomi pero narinig ni Atsumu 'yon.

"What?" humalakhak si Atsumu. "Seriously!?"

"Oo. I hate your guts. Burgis pa, kairita."

Malakas na tumawa si Atsumu. Muntik pang mahulog sa kinauupuan niya dahil sa OA na pagtawa.

"So? You hate me since intern days?"

Kiyoomi nodded.

"Kasi?"

"I just hate you."

"Pwede ba 'yon? How could you hate a handsome guy like me!?"

"Lasing ka na." Nilayo ni Kiyoomi ang bote ng beer sa harap ni Atsumu.

"Hindi pa ako lasing. Kaya kong maglakad ng diretso habang buhat ka, Omi."

"Una sa lahat, bakit mo ako bubuhatin? Lasing ka na nga, Tsumu."

Tumahimik si Atsumu kaya nagtataka siyang nilingon ni Kiyoomi. He has this lazy smirk on his face.

"You called me Tsumu, Omi."

Naramdaman ni Kiyoomi na uminit ang pisngi niya. "Oh, e ano ngayon?"

"Tell me, did I do something to you?"

Kiyoomi sighed. Naisip niyang sasabihin na niya kay Atsumu ang dahilan dahil sigurado naman siyang hindi 'to maaalala ni Atsumu kinabukasan.

"Fine. Remember the first time we met?"

Salubong ang kilay ni Atsumu. "Uh-huh?"

"You said something."

“Anong sabi ko?”

_It was Kiyoomi’s first day as an intern. Kabang-kaba siya at pakiramdam niya at maisusuka niya ang puso niya mula sa dibdib niya. Kasama niya si Motoya pero hindi pa rin ito nakakabawas sa kung anong nararamdaman niya._

_If anything he’s more nervous. Never in his wildest dreams that he wants to back out from becoming a doctor, pero ngayon nagda-doubt na siya sa mga desisyon sa buhay. Especially now that it’s starting to feel real every second._

_“Tara roon Kiyo, nandoon ata ang ibang interns.” Turo ni Motoya nang may makitang dalawang lalaking pumasok sa isang conference hall._

_Tahimik lang na sumunod si Kiyoomi sa pinsan. Pinasadahan ni Kiyoomi ng tingin ang damit niyang pareho ng kay Motoya. He’s wearing a neon yellow polo shirt and black slacks. Sinuklay niya ang kanyang buhok gamit ang daliri at bumulong-bulong ng isang dasal dahil sa kaba._

_May sampung tao na sa loob ng hall, karamihan ay kasing edad lang nilang dalawa ni Motoya. Naupo silang dalawa sa may gitna at dahil natural na madaldal at feeling close ang pinsan niya ay nakipag-chikahan na agad ‘to sa katabi nila._

_Sampung minuto bago ang call time ay may dumating na lalaking bleached ang undercut na buhok. He has this lazy smirk on his face at halos lahat ay napatitig sa kanya._

_Even Kiyoomi, who rarely gives his attention to other people, was stunned by the man’s presence._

_There’s something about the man that demands to be seen. Hindi maialis ni Kiyoomi ang tingin niya._

_“Good morning!” Bati nito sa kanila._

_Hindi tinanggal ni Kiyoomi ang mata sa binata hanggang sa nagtama ang paningin nilang dalawa._

_Unti-unting nawala ang mala-anghel na ngiti sa mukha nito at napalitan ng nakakalokong ngisi._

_“Oh? Akala ko nasa office ang stabilo ko.” He chuckled._

_Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kiyoomi dahil paniguradong siya ang tinutukoy nito._

_“Loko ka, Atsumu.” May narinig pa siyang tawa sa likod niya._

_“Suntukan na lang.” Bulong naman ni Motoya sa tabi niya._

_Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. Nawala na ang magic na kaninang nararamdaman. That was his first interaction with Atsumu at never nang nawala ang impression niyang gago ito kahit na that was almost ten years ago._

_He unconsciously started wearing darker clothes, too. Hindi man niya sabihin o isipin, alam niyang dahil ‘yon sa komento ni Atsumu dati._

Atsumu’s loud laughter echoed in Kiyoomi’s ears. “Si Motoya tinutukoy ko, Omi!”

“Shut up, pareho lang kami ng suot.”

“Noooo. Wait, ang sakit ng tiyan ko kakatawa.” Humawak pa ito sa tiyan niya at tumingala pa habang tumatawa. “Kaya ba ang sungit mo sa akin? Tapos kaya hindi ka nag-CS?” Tanong nito nang makabawi.

“Marami pang dahilan kaya ayaw ko sa’yo.”

“Ouch. That hurts, Omi.”

Atsumu’s staring at him with a lazy smile. Bahagyang pang nakatagilid ang ulo na parang pinagmamasdan si Kiyoomi. Umirap lang ang binata at nagpatuloy sa pag-inom.

Sa ika-pito nilang bote, ibinalik ni Kiyoomi ang tanong sa kanya ni Atsumu kanina.

“Ikaw naman, bakit ka nag-doctor?”

“Hmm, gusto mo ba talaga malaman? Baka ma-inlove ka sa akin, Omi. Mahirap na!”

“Gago, bahala ka na nga d’yan.”

Umaktong tatayo na si Kiyoomi dahil aminin na natin, _nagkakagaguhan na sila ni Atsumu,_ pero bigla siyang hinawakan nito sa braso at saka pinigilan.

“Joke lang,” tumawa si Atsumu. “Ike-kwento ko na.”

Kiyoomi stayed silent and took another bottle of beer.

“Sa aming dalawa ni Osamu, siya talaga ‘yung paborito. Kahit na sabihin nila Mommy na pantay lang kami sa paningin nila alam kong si Samu ang mas gusto nila…” Atsumu sighed. “Ayaw mag-doctor ni Samu, gusto niyang maging chef at magtayo ng sariling restaurant. Noong una, ayaw siyang payagan nila Mommy. S’yempre, dahil paborito nga nila si Samu kahit ako ang panganay gusto nilang si Samu ang magmana ng ospital.” He chuckled then looked at Kiyoomi. “Tapos isang araw sabi sa akin ni Samu ayaw niya talaga. Hindi siya magiging masaya sa pagdo-doctor so ako, sabi ko, sige ako na.

_“Mag-dodoctor ako, Samu. Go on, chase your dreams.”_

Malungkot na ngumiti si Atsumu.

“Naisip ko, win-win situation naman. Magiging masaya si Samu, may magmamana ng ospital, magiging doctor ako. Pero hindi ko alam, Omi, bakit ang lungkot ko pa rin?”

Kiyoomi are all eyes and ears. Atsumu wears his heart on his sleeves, ramdam na ramdam tuloy ni Kiyoomi ang lungkot ng binata.

“Masaya na si Samu, proud na rin sila Mommy at Daddy sa narating niya. I should be happy, too dahil ginagawa ko naman lahat. Pinagsasabay ko ‘yung pag-aaral kung paano mapapatakbo ‘yung ospital at pagiging doctor. I’m doing lots of research, too. I also learned to love what I’m doing pero bakit? Bakit pakiramdam ko kahit anong gawin ko, my parents always demand more? Parang… I’m never enough.”

“O baka dahil hindi ako ang paborito? So whatever I’m doing hindi magiging sapat dahil never naman nagkaroon ng expectation.” Atsumu chuckled drily. “Akala ng iba I always had it easy.”

Kiyoomi felt guilty. Pakiramdam niya ay nanliit siya bigla sa kinauupuan niya.

“Hindi ko naman sila masisisi na ganoon ang iniisip nila. Because sometimes I wish I had it easy, too.”

Hindi agad nagsalita si Kiyoomi, pinanood niya kung paano mabilis na inubos ni Atsumu ang dalawang bote ng beer. Kung paano ulit ito kumuha ng bagong stick ng sigarilyo at saka sinindihan.

“Corny, ayaw ko na malungkot. Kuwento ka pa, Omi.”

Sinulyapan niya si Atsumu na nakapikit na ngayon habang nagbubuga ng usok. Nakonsensya siya bigla dahil isa siya sa mga taong nag-iisip ng ganoon tungkol kay Atsumu. Kaya siguro hindi na rin niya napigilan ang bibig niya sa mga susunod na sasabihin niya.

“You’re doing well.”

Kiyoomi heard Atsumu smirked. “You think so?”

“Oo naman. Isa ka sa mga pinakabatang attending. You’re also one of the best cardiac surgeons in our country.”

Atsumu chuckled. “Ako na sana ang pinakabata kung hindi dahil sa’yo. At saan mo naman narinig ‘yan?”

“People talk.” Kiyoomi rolled his eyes.

“They said I’m the best?”

“I’m trying to comfort you and here you are trying to feed your ego.”

“Ikaw ang may sabi na best ako, Omi!”

“Ang sabi ko _one of the best_. Lasing ka na ba?”

Humarap si Atsumu sa kanya at saktong bumaling din si Kiyoomi sa binata kaya nagtama ang paningin nilang dalawa.

“Kanina mo pa tinatanong kung lasing na ako. May gagawin ka ba, Omi?”

“Kadiri.” Bulong ni Kiyoomi pero nakarating ‘yon kay Atsumu.

“Anong kadiri!”

“Hindi ako humahalik ng amoy sigarilyo.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Atsumu at halatang gulat sa sinabi ni Kiyoomi. Gustong sabunutan ni Kiyoomi ang sarili dahil sa sinabi. Parang siya ata ang lasing, ah.

Uminom siya sa bote ng beer niya at hindi na ulit nagsalita. Nang mukhang matauhan si Atsumu ay tinapon na nito ang natitirang sigarilyo at saka ngumisi nang nakakaloko.

“Bakit? Hahalikan mo ba ako, Omi?” naghahamon nitong tanong.

“Again, kadiri.”

Humalakhak si Atsumu. “Don’t worry hindi rin ako humahalik kapag bagong sigarilyo ako. Better luck next time, Omi!”

Halos tumirik ang mata ni Kiyoomi dahil sa pag-irap. Parang siya pa ang lugi, ah?

Kung may tao mang maaalala ang usapan nilang ‘to bukas, sigurado si Kiyoomi na hindi siya ‘yon.

After the two day conference with Atsumu, medyo nagbago ang tingin ni Kiyoomi sa kanya. Medyo lang, dahil bwisit pa rin siya sa mga oras na ginugulo niya si Kiyoomi sa trabaho.

“Nasaan ang charts ni Mr. Washijo, Shoyo?”

Tahimik lang si Shoyo sa kabilang linya samantalang frustrated na hinihilot ni Kiyoomi ang nose bridge niya habang nakaupo sa harap ng computer niya sa opisina. Isang araw na naman kung saan may kapalpakan ang residente niya. Pagod na siyang magalit kaya huminga na lang siya ng malalim.

“Just tell me where I can find a copy, ako na ang kukuha.”

“Sorry, Doc. Sa nurse station po sa fourth floor.” Maliit ang boses nito at halatang natatakot.

“Alright. Meet me later after having your lunch. May rounds tayo.”

“Copy, Doc.”

Kiyoomi sighed. Nagtungo siya sa nurse station na tinutukoy ni Shoyo. May mga doctor, nurse at pasyente siyang nakakasalubong na binabati siya kaya wala siyang nagawa kung hindi pansinin din ang mga ‘to.

Pagdating sa nurse station ay walang mga nurse pero may isang lalaki na seryosong nagtitipa sa computer. Naramdaman siguro nito ang presensya niya dahil nag-angat ito ng tingin sa gawi niya.

“Omi!”

Kunot na kunot ang noo ni Kiyoomi sa kanya.

“Anong ginagawa mo rito? Nanggugulo ka sa mga nurse?”

_O baka nanglalandi ng nurse. Gods, walang work etiquette._

“Grabe ka talaga, Omi. Nag-volunteer ako na ako muna tatao rito kasi kakain sila lunch. Lagi kaya silang nalilipasan ng gutom. Kawawa naman.”

If Kiyoomi smiled a bit under his mask, no one would ever know.

“Ano palang kailangan mo?”

“I need a patient’s chart. Naiwala ng resident ko ‘yung copy namin.”

Nagpipigil ng ngiti si Atsumu at saka tuluyang humarap sa kanya. “Pinagalitan mo?”

“Hindi,” Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Kiyoomi. “Pagod na ako magalit.”

Humalakhak si Atsumu. “Lunch tayo? Hindi mo sinagot ‘yung tawag ko kanina yayayain sana kita mag-breakfast.”

“May surgery ako kanina.”

“Oh. But you’re free now?”

Kiyoomi looked at his watch (which says 1:45 pm) before nodding. “Thirty minutes lang.”

Atsumu blew a raspberry. “Pwede mo namang sabihing gusto mo sa cafeteria kumain. Nagpa-reserve pa naman ako sa Sky Deck.” Binulong lang ni Atsumu ang huling sinabi pero narinig ‘yon ni Kiyoomi.

This became a normal thing between them. Sa loob ng isang araw ay hindi pwedeng hindi sila kumakain ng sabay kahit isang beses lang. Atsumu always finds a way to fit it onto their tight schedule. Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung paano siya napapapayag ni Atsumu pero nakikita niya na lang ang sarili na sumusunod sa binata tuwing nagyayaya itong kumain.

Inabot sa kanya ni Atsumu ang chart na hinihingi at imbis na bumalik sa opisina para doon basahin ay nanatili siyang nakatayo sa harap ni Atsumu.

“Tagal nila Alisa, ah. Gutom ka na Omi?”

Umiling si Kiyoomi habang busy sa pagbabasa. “Hindi pa naman. Take your time.”

“Psh. Bawal ka magpalipas ng gutom.”

“Sanay na ako.”

“Doktor ka dapat alam mo consequences ng pagpapalipas ng gutom.”

Nag-angat ng kilay si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu. “Coming from you.”

Atsumu chuckled. Hindi nagtagal ay bumalik na ang mga nurse na tapos nang mag-lunch.

“Thank you, Doc Atsumu!” ani Alisa habang binabalik ang card ni Atsumu sa kanya.

Kinuha ito ni Atsumu at saka winagayway ang kamay sa harap nila. “Wala ‘yon, wala ‘yon. Una na kami ni Omi. Kami naman ang kakain.”

“Sige po, Doc. Ah, Doc Kiyo, pinapatanong po ni Ms. Tanaka kung pwede na pong kumain ng ibang pagkain ‘yung asawa niya aside sa porridge?”

Saglit na napaisip si Kiyoomi. “He had his surgery 4 days ago, right? He can switch to regular meals now. I’ll come back at 2:30; we’ll do our rounds then.”

"Okay po, Doc!"

Habang kumakain sila ni Atsumu ay maya’t maya ang tunog ng telepono niya. Hindi niya ‘yon pinapansin kaya hindi na nakapagpigil si Atsumu sa pagsasalita.

“Omi, answer your phone? Baka emergency.”

Sinulyapan niya ang cellphone at nakita ang pangalan ng pinsan. May nabasa pa siyang message at nasisiguro niyang hindi ‘yon emergency.

“Hindi. Si Toya lang.”

Tumango lang si Atsumu at nang mag-vibrate na naman ang phone ni Kiyoomi ay naiirita na siyang kinuha ‘to.

Motoya:

_Lunch tayo, hangal_

_Wala ka sa opis asan ka_

_Bitch reply?_

_Kita-kita_

_R u ignoring me_

_Wow pinagpalit mo na ako kay atsumu?_

_Akala ko ayaw mo dyan_

_Alam mo kiyo, bakla ka_

Umirap si Kiyoomi dahil sa tadtad na texts ng pinsan at nakita naman siya ni Atsumu na agad nagpigil ng tawa.

"Anong sabi ni Doc Motoya?"

"Nambibwisit lang."

He chuckled. “Mayroon pa tayong thirteen minutes! Kape tayo?”

Sinulyapan ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu. Hindi niya pa rin pinansin si Motoya at ibinulsa niya sa long coat ang cellphone. “Ayaw ko ng SB.”

Ngumiwi si Atsumu. “Eh saan?”

“Okay na ako roon sa hinuhulugan ng limang piso tapos doon tayo sa rooftop.” 

“Ganyan pala mga gusto mong date, ah.” Binangga ni Atsumu ang balikat niya habang naglalakad sila papunta sa coffee dispenser.

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes pero hindi niya mapagkakailang may kung anong humaplos sa puso niya. It’s warm and inviting.

Pagkarating nila sa rooftop ay agad na tumama sa mukha ni Kiyoomi ang malamig na hangin. Napapikit siya dahil sa sarap na naramdaman.

Lumapit silang dalawa kung saan tanaw nila ang kabuuan ng ospital. May mga nurse na naglalakad kasama ang ilang mga pasyente sa baba, may mga doctor na pauwi pa lamang at karamihan ay papasok pa lang.

Sumimsim sa kape si Atsumu. “Masarap pala ‘to? Tapos lima lang. Samantalang sa SB…”

“Burgis ka kasi.”

“Hindi, ah!”

Kiyoomi chuckled. Napatigil saglit si Atsumu at ang tanging ginawa ay tumitig sa kanya. Umiwas ng tingin si Kiyoomi dahil sa pagkailang pero may bakas pa rin ng tawa ang mga labi.

“You look pretty, Omi.”

Halos maibuga ni Kiyoomi ang kape na iniinom. Bakit bigla bigla na lang nagsasalita ng ganoon si Atsumu!?

“What?”

“What?” tumawa ito. “Wala pa bang nakakapagsabi noon sa’yo? I bet sawa ka nang marinig ‘yon.”

Of course, Kiyoomi often hears it. Sa mga kamag-anak, kaibigan, suitors, and many more, but it’s the first time that he heard it from someone he _likes_.

_Fuck._

The realization hit him like a truck.

“S-Shut up.” Ani Kiyoomi. Pakiramdam niya ay pulang pula ang mukha niya. Nawala na ang lamig na nararamdaman kanina at batid niyang lahat ng dugo sa katawan niya ang umakyat papunta sa mukha niya. Even though medically speaking that’s not even possible.

Atsumu laughed. Ibinaba niya ang hawak na kape sa pasimano at saka unti-unti ay lumapit kay Kiyoomi.

“Omi, humahalik ka ba ng amoy kape?”

Gusto sanang sabihin ulit ni Kiyoomi na _kadiri_ but he likes coffee and most of all…

_He likes Atsumu._

“H’wag ka na nga magtanong.” Nahihiya nitong bulong.

“Is that a yes? Omi, kailangan may consent.”

Pumikit ng mariin si Kiyoomi dahil sa kahihiyan at saka dahan-dahang tumango.

“Go on.”

Atsumu smirked. Mas lalo pa siyang lumapit kay Kiyoomi at kinuha rito ang kape para maibaba katabi ng sa kanya. Atsumu looked at Kiyoomi like he’s never going to see him ever again. Tipong sinasaulo ang bawat sulok ng mukha ni Kiyoomi. Titig na titig ito sa mga mata niya, sa ilong, hanggang sa bumaba ang mga paningin nito sa mga labi ni Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi felt shivers down his spine. Mas lalo lang siyang kinilabutan nang hawakan ni Atsumu ang pisngi niya.

“I’m really gonna kiss you now,”

“Shut up and just do it.”

“So impatient, Omiomi.”

Hindi nagtagal ay lumapat na ang labi ni Atsumu sa mga labi niya. Nakaramdam ng pagsabog si Kiyoomi sa tiyan niya, kung ano ‘yon hindi niya alam. Although he's certain that's not how fireworks would feel like. It was something bigger, bolder and more daring. Like... _an avalanche_. And this was something new, yet something Kiyoomi silently and fervently wished for.

Atsumu’s lips are so soft. Kung humalik ay mababaw at mabagal. Kahit ang paraan ng pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Atsumu ay parang nag-iingat. Like Kiyoomi is something so fragile, like he could be broken any minute. Just the thought that Atsumu thinks Kiyoomi’s someone who is frail and delicate made his heart flutter.

Humiwalay si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu at napansin niyang nakapikit pa rin ang binata. Napangiti si Kiyoomi sa nakikita. Nagmulat ito ng mata, ang mga labi ay kasing pula ng pisngi niya.

“Shit…” bulong ni Atsumu. “Ah, I finally, _finally_ , kissed you.”

Tinagilid ni Kiyoomi ang ulo niya at pinagmasdan si Atsumu habang nakangiti.

“And?”

Ipinahinga ni Atsumu ang noo niya sa balikat ni Kiyoomi na para bang nagtatago dahil sa kahihiyan. “Wait lang, h’wag mo ako titigan kinikilig ako.”

Humalakhak si Kiyoomi at hinaplos ang buhok ni Atsumu. Late na siya sa rounds but he can’t find it in his heart to push Atsumu away. He guess he could be late for another minute.

“May naaamoy ako.” ‘Yun agad ang bungad ni Motoya nang pumasok ito sa opisina ni Kiyoomi. Nakasuot ito ng scrubs at mukhang katatapos lang mag-deliver ng baby.

Itinuro ni Kiyoomi ang coffee maker niya sa kwarto. “Kakabili ko lang ng bagong coffee beans. Mabango ‘di ba?”

“Gaga! I smell something fishy.”

Kinuha ni Motoya ang alcohol ni Kiyoomi sa lamesa at saka naglagay sa kamay. Ibinaba naman ni Kiyoomi ang ballpen na hawak at saka nilingon ang pinsan na ngayon ay nakangiti sa kanya.

“Rinig na rinig ko ang mga balita sa department namin. May jowa ka na raw?”

“Sino naman?”

“Ang showbiz! Totoo ba? Boyfriend mo na si Atsumu?”

Uminit ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi sa pagbanggit ng pangalan nito ni Atsumu.

“Nagba-blush ka! Kiyo, ang landi mo!”

Kiyoomi rolled his eyes. It's been three months of dating Atsumu and so far, wala naman siyang reklamo. Maya't maya pa rin silang nagbabangayan but there's now hint of tenderness and sexual tension (kahit dati pa namang may sexual tension between them) behind their banters.

Lowkey lang din silang dalawa dahil ayaw ni Kiyoomi na pinagpipiyestahan ang lovelife niya. Madalas ay kumakain pa rin sila ng sabay kapag nagtagpo ang schedule nila sa ospital. At sanay na roon ang mga nasa paligid nila kaya hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung saan nakuha ni Motoya ang chika niya.

"Saan mo naman nalaman 'yan?"

"'Yung totoo? Hula ko lang. Mukha kasing patay na patay sa'yo si Atsumu kapag nakain kayo sa cafeteria." Motoya smirked.

Sasagot na sana si Kiyoomi nang biglanh mag-vibrate ang cellphone niya kaya sinulyapan niya ‘yon.

Tsumu:

Baby, may meeting ako with executives. Wala akong night shift ngayon. Dinner later?

Pinigilan ni Kiyoomi ang pagngiti dahil titig na titig sa kanya si Motoya. Nakataas pa ang kilay at talagang pinagmamasdan ang reaksyon niya.

Nagtipa ng reply si Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi:

Okay po. Sa condo mo tayo?

Tsumu:

Aw nagpareserve pa naman ako sa Nest Dining :(

Kiyoomi:

Ayaw ko sa maraming tao.

Tsumu:

Gusto mo lang ako masolo.

Kiyoomi:

That's actually true.

Tsumu:

HALA OMI

Kiyoomi slightly chuckled. Hindi na siya nagreply, he's so sure Atsumu's currently staring at his phone, shocked and bewildered. And if the executives are weirded out because of Atsumu's behavior it is certainly not because of Kiyoomi.

"Gods, totoo nga? Nakakadiri ka."

Nilingon ni Kiyoomi si Motoya na nakangiwi sa kanya. "Kapag hindi in love, walang ebas."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Motoya kay Kiyoomi. "Kiyo! Saan mo natutunan 'yan!?"

"Sabi ni Tsumu kapag daw tinukso mo ko 'yan ang sabihin ko sa'yo."

"Ugh! I hate you both!"

Nang mag-alas sais ay nag-ayos na ng gamit si Kiyoomi. Hinubad niya ang suot na white coat at ang tanging natira na lang ay ang black turtleneck niya at gray pants.

He heard a knock on his door. Napangiti siya nang makitang nakasilip si Atsumu sa kanya.

"You ready, babe?"

Kiyoomi nodded. Sabay silang naglakad patungo sa elevator para makababa sa basement.

Silang dalawa lamang ang nandoon that's why Atsumu was brave enough to hold his hand. They interlocked their fingers together and Kiyoomi's heart felt light and free.

Tumigil ang elevator sa fourth floor hudyat na may sasakay. Mabilis na binitawan ni Kiyoomi ang kamay ni Atsumu at narinig naman niya ang mahinang pagtawa nito.

"Scared, Omi?"

"Behave, Tsumu."

Nagbukas ang elevator at agad na namataan ni Kiyoomi si Shoyo, kasama si Kageyama at Yachi. Binati silang dalawa ng mga 'to.

"Good evening po, Doc Kiyo, Doc Atsumu."

Tumango lamang si Kiyoomi sa kanila samantalang ngiting-ngiti naman si Atsumu sa mga residente niya. 

"Good evening. Night shift?"

"Opo." Medyo nahihiyang sagot ni Shoyo. Mukhang kinikilig pa dahil kay Atsumu.

"Good luck. Uwi na kami ni Omi, see you tomorrow!"

Bago tuluyang makalabas ng elevator ang mga residents niya ay narinig pa ni Kiyoomi ang komento ni Shoyo tungkol sa boyfriend.

"Yachi, sinasabi ko sa'yo! Jojowain talaga!"

Umiling na lang si Kiyoomi at tiningnan si Atsumu na nasa tabi niya lang. Sumisipol pa habang kinukuha na naman ang kamay ni Kiyoomi. Mukhang hindi nito narinig ang sinabi ni Shoyo.

"Daming patay na patay sa'yo rito sa ospital. Alam mo ba 'yon?"

Nagtataka siyang nilingon ni Atsumu. “Huh? Anong… sa’kin?”

“Yeah.”

“Baka nga sa’yo, Omi!”

“Sinasabi mo d’yan.”

Hinila ni Atsumu ang kamay nilang magkasiklop at ibinulsa ‘yon sa long coat niyang suot. “Totoo nga. Ang dami kayang nagkakagusto sa’yo sa CS. Minsan pinag-uusapan ka pa nila sa neuro kapag napapadaan ako. Alam mo ba kanina sa meeting may dalawang fellow at isang attending na nagtanong sa akin kung may asawa ka na ba o dina-date man lang. Tss.”

Ngumiwi si Kiyoomi dahil sa sinasabi ng boyfriend. Hindi niya alam kung maniniwala ba siya dahil lagi siyang niloloko ni Atsumu.

“Ang OA mo.”

“I’m not even kidding!” ngumisi ng nakakaloko si Atsumu. “Sabi ko nga engaged ka na.”

“Stop spreading rumors.”

Bumukas ang elevator, hudyat na nasa basement na sila. Pinatunog ni Atsumu ang sikat niyang Aston Martin at sumakay na sila pareho.

“Gusto mong totohanin natin, babe?”

Nakalimutan na ni Kiyoomi ang pinag-uusapan nila kanina. “Ang ano?”

“You being engaged.” Atsumu smirked.

Ah. Right. They were talking about that. Gusto sanang sabihin ni Kiyoomi na _hindi mo pa nga ako napapakilala sa mga magulang mo_ but he knows better than to dwell in that topic.

“Shut up and drive. Gutom na ako.”

“Aye aye, babe!”

Naligo agad si Atsumu pagkarating nila sa condo nito. Samantalang si Kiyoomi naman ay naghanap ng pwedeng maluto sa pantry ng boyfriend. Hindi na nagulat si Kiyoomi noong unang punta niya rito nang malaman niyang may personal chef si Atsumu ( _burgis talaga siya_ ). Pagkatapos ng tagpong ‘yon ay sinabihan niya si Atsumu na gusto niyang siya ang magluluto ng pagkain nila sa tuwing bibisita siya. The truth is, it’s just Kiyoomi’s way of doing something for his boyfriend. Pakiramdam niya kasi ay hindi sapat ang mga salita para iparating kay Atsumu kung anong nararamdaman niya. This is Kiyoomi’s love language.

Napagdesisyunan niyang magluto ng carbonara at garlic bread. Habang hinihintay niyang kumulo ang tubig kung saan siya magluluto ng pasta ay naramdaman niya ang pagpulupot ng braso ni Atsumu sa beywang niya. His heart instantly burst from contentment.

He heard Atsumu sniffed, like he’s smelling Kiyoomi.

“Omi, I missed you.”

“Really?”

Siniksik niya ang sarili sa leeg ni Kiyoomi. “Oo, clingy ko ba?”

Kiyoomi chuckled slightly. Hinaplos niya ang braso ni Atsumu na nasa tiyan niya.

“Sanay na ako.”

“Yeah, you can’t live without me?”

He decided to tease Atsumu. “Medically speaking, I can –”

Mabilis na kumalas sa pagkakayap sa kanya si Atsumu at nilingon naman niya ito. Ngusong-nguso at mukhang offended.

“Ang sama ng ugali mo, Omi.”

Kiyoomi smiled a little bit. Lumapit siya sa nobyo at saka hinaplos ang leeg ni Atsumu.

“But I won’t, Tsumu. I can live without you but I don’t want to.”

Inirapan siya ni Atsumu pero kitang-kita ang pamumula ng tainga nito hanggang sa leeg. Pigil na pigil ang pagtawa ni Kiyoomi.

“Akala mo nakakakilig ‘yon, Omi?”

“Hindi ba?” mayabang na tanong ni Kiyoomi.

“Lagi mong sinasabi na ako ang malaki ang ego rito pero alam mo kung sino talaga? Ikaw, Omi! Simula noong naging tayo, yumabang ka na.”

“Sino ba namang hindi yayabang e, boyfriend kita.”

Ngumiwi si Atsumu. “Buti na lang mahal kita.”

Nanigas si Kiyoomi sa kinatatayuan niya dahil sa narinig. He heard the magic word. Three months onto dating and they never said anything about their feelings for each other. Tapos eto ngayon si Atsumu, kaswal lang na sinabi ‘yon. Na para bang hindi kailangan magulat ni Kiyoomi dahil normal lang ang salitang ‘yon.

“What?”

“Ano?” Salubong ang kilay ni Atsumu sa kanya.

“Anong sabi mo?”

“Sabi ko ang yabang mo.”

“No… no, not that. After that.”

Unti-unting sumeryoso ang mukha ni Atsumu. Lumapit siya kay Kiyoomi at muling pinulupot ang braso niya sa beywang ni Kiyoomi.

“Sabi ko, mahal kita.”

Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Kiyoomi. Tila ba pinoproseso pa ang sinabi ni Atsumu. What the hell is this feeling. It’s so addicting, it’s scary.

“Mahal kita, Omi.”

And that night, Kiyoomi answered Atsumu’s confession. Kung may hindi man nakapasok kinabukasan, hindi si Atsumu at Kiyoomi ‘yon.

“Six months na, going strong kayo?”

Sa tuwi-tuwina na lang na bibisita si Motoya sa opisina ni Kiyoomi pakiramdam niya laging pinagdadasal nito na maghiwalay na sila ni Atsumu.

“Bakit ang bitter mo?” tanong ni Atsumu.

Naabutan ni Motoya na nag-uusap _(naglalandian)_ si Atsumu at Kiyoomi sa opisina nito. Ang ending tuloy, ibinigay niya kay Atsumu ang kapeng dalawa na para sana sa sarili.

“Bakit ang kadiri niyo? Uso maglock ng pinto kung mag-momomol kayo, ha? Paano kung pasyente ang pumasok?”

“Walang pasyente na hindi kakatok.”

“Kiyo! Ipagtanggol mo ako.”

Pinunasan ni Kiyoomi ang salamin niya bago isuot ‘yon. “Tsumu’s right, Toya. Patients knock.”

Ilang minuto pang pinagtulungan ni Atsumu at Kiyoomi si Motoya bago ito lumabas at sumigaw ng “Magbe-break din kayo!”

Pabirong sinipa ni Atsumu ang ere habang nakatingin sa dinaanan ni Motoya. “Babe, set up mo nga ‘yung pinsan mo sa ibang doctor. Daig pa ampalaya, e.”

Kiyoomi chuckled. Hindi nagtagal ay nagpaalam na rin si Atsumu dahil may surgery pa siya. Nagsimula na rin ang rounds ni Kiyoomi kasama ang mga interns at residents niya.

Habang naglalakad sa hallway ay narinig na naman niya ang mga pekeng bulong ni Shoyo.

“Ikakasal na raw si Doc Atsumu?”

Binagalan ni Kiyoomi ang paglalakad para mas marinig pa niya ang kine-kwento ng lalaki. Gustong suntukin ni Kiyoomi ang sarili dahil sa ginagawa.

“Saan mo na naman nasagap ‘yan!” si Yachi na gulat na gulat.

“Bali-balita sa department nila Tsukki!”

“Sa Neuro? Hala! Kanino raw?”

Hindi na nakinig si Kiyoomi. Ano na naman kayang pinagkakalat ng boyfriend niya? Noong isang beses ay ang daming nag-message kay Kiyoomi ng _Congratulations_ dahil sa pagkakalat nito na engage na siya. Tawa lang naman ng tawa si Atsumu nang magsumbong siya. Nawala lang ang rumors noong nalipat ito kay Tetsurou dahil nag-propose ito sa long time boyfriend niyang nurse.

Pagkatapos ng rounds nila ay nagtungo siya sa nurse station para mag-follow up sa iba niyang mga pasyente. May binabasa siyang charts nang narinig na naman niya ang kwentuhan sa may gilid.

“Ikakasal na si Doc Atsumu. Sino kaya ‘yung maswerteng nilalang na nakabingwit sa kanya?”

“I bet doctor din, kung hindi baka anak ng napakayamang businessman.”

Umiling ang isang nurse bago nagbuntong hininga. “Ang swerte niya! Miya ‘yon, hello?”

“I know right. Pero hindi ba si Doc Kiyo?” mas lalong humina ang boses ng nurse pero sorry na lang sila dahil rinig pa rin ‘yon ni Kiyoomi.

“Huh?” batid niyang napatingin pareho sa kanya kaya nagkunyari siyang walang naririnig sa paligid. “Sila ba?”

“Lagi ko lang sila nakikitang magkasama. Malay mo naman. May sparks kaya!”

Tinalikuran na ni Kiyoomi ang nurse station at mabilis na bumalik sa opisina niya. Ganoon ba sila ka-obvious at pati ‘yung mga nurse nahahalata?

Nag-text siya kay Atsumu na sasabay siya kay Motoya umuwi dahil may dinner sila kasama ang Mama niya. Hindi na siya nagtaka na hindi agad siya nakatanggap ng reply, paniguradong nasa operating room pa ‘yon at mamayang gabi pa ang tapos ng surgery.

“Tara na?”

Sabay silang bumaba ni Motoya sa parking lot at habang nasa elevator ay may narinig na naman siyang huntahan.

“Ang lungkot ng buhay ko, Akira.” Madramang sabi ni Yui.

“I know right. Bakit nagiging taken na lahat ng bachelors dito sa ospital?”

Nagkatinginan si Motoya at Kiyoomi dahil sa rant ng mga residente.

“Sino naman, Aki?” nakikisaling tanong ni Motoya.

“Si Doc Atsumu, Doc Toya. Bali-balitang ikakasal na raw.”

Gulat na napalingon si Motoya kay Kiyoomi. Wala namang reaksyon si Kiyoomi dahil kanina pa niya naririnig ang balita.

“Ikakasal na kayo?” bulong ni Motoya sa kanya.

“Hindi pa.”

“Oh? E saan galing ‘yung rumors?”

Hindi sumagot si Kiyoomi kaya bumaling si Motoya sa mga residents.

“Kanino?”

Nagkibit balikat lamang si Akira. “Hindi namin sure, Doc e. Pero sabi sa heir daw ng Kita Pharmaceuticals.”

“WHAT!?”

Gulat na gulat ang dalawang residente dahil sa reaksyon ni Motoya. Para namang may bumagsak na kung ano sa dibdib ni Kiyoomi. Parang tinatanggalan siya ng kakayahang huminga. Mabilis niyang tinanggal ang suot na mask at huminga ng malalim. May pinindot siyang kung ano sa buton sa elevator at nang tumigil ito ay lumabas na agad siya.

Narinig niya ang pagpapaalam ni Motoya sa dalawa pero wala nang ibang maramdaman si Kiyoomi kung hindi ang kagustuhang huminga.

Ayaw niyang maniwala. Hindi siya maniniwala hangga’t hindi niya naririnig mula kay Atsumu ang paliwanag.

Tinatawag siya ni Motoya pero tuloy-tuloy ang paglalakad niya hanggang sa makarating sila sa basement kung nasaan ang kotse ni Motoya.

“Kiyo! Puta, kumalma ka nga!”

_Kalmado siya._

Tumigil siya sa paglalakad nang nasa harap na niya ang pamilyar na kotse ni Motoya. Huminga siya ng malalim.

Wala sa sarili siyang lumingon sa kaliwa at nakita niya ang Aston Martin ni Atsumu sa di kalayuan. Ang kaibahan lang may lalaking nakatayo sa tabi nito. Sigurado si Kiyoomi na hindi ‘yon si Atsumu dahil malaki ang layo ng height nila. Iba rin ang kulay ng buhok nito at hindi pamilyar ang mukha nito kay Kiyoomi.

_Kalmado pa rin siya._

Kunot na kunot ang noo niya at mas lalong nagsalubong ang kilay niya nang makita niya si Atsumu na lakad takbong lumapit dito. Binuksan nito ang pintuan ng sasakyan niya at pinasakay ang lalaki. Hindi nagtagal ay pinasibad na ng nobyo niya ang sasakyan nito.

Hindi siya nasasaktan dahil sa mga balitang ikakasal si Atsumu sa iba. Hindi rin siya nasasaktan dahil nandoon ang lalaki at tila ba naghihintay kay Atsumu. Hindi rin siya nasaktan dahil umalis ito ng walang paalam.

Nasaktan siya sa katotohanang andito lang siya sa malapit pero hindi man lang naisipang lumingon ni Atsumu.

_Hindi na niya kayang maging kalmado._

Tumawag si Kiyoomi sa Mama niya at sinabing masama ang pakiramdam niya kaya hindi siya makakapunta sa dinner nila. Gusto pa siyang bisitahin nito pero sinabi niyang ayos lang naman siya dahil kasama niya si Motoya.

Tahimik lang silang dalawa sa condo ni Kiyoomi. Naka-on ang TV at nanonood ng balita kahit wala naman silang naiintindihan.

“Kiyo, kausapin mo si Atsumu.”

“Na-text ko na.” walang ganang sabi nito.

“Anong sabi mo?”

“Congrats.”

Muntik nang maibuga ni Motoya ang kinakaing spaghetti. “Ano ba namang… bakit ganoon!?”

“Eh anong gusto mong sabihin ko?”

“Tanungin mo kung totoo, tanga!”

Ramdam ni Kiyoomi ang frustration ni Motoya. Kahit siya ay naiirita na rin sa inis. Nakakasiguro siyang nagpipigil lang si Motoya para hindi siya tusukin ng tinidor.

“I don’t have the energy for confrontations, Toya. Kung sasabihin niyang totoo, anong gagawin ko?”

Hindi nakasagot si Motoya dahil hindi umabot dito ang line of thinking niya. Naisip ni Kiyoomi kung ide-deny at sasabihin ni Atsumu na hindi totoo ‘yon, maganda. Kakalimutan na lang niya na may nakita siya kanina. Pwede namang mag-hatidan ang magkaibigan ‘di ba?

Pero paano kung sabihin ni Atsumu na totoo ‘yon at ikakasal nga siya sa iba na hindi si Kiyoomi? Anong gagawin niya? Magbe-break sila for sure, tapos? Saan pupulutin si Kiyoomi?

Tangina, ang galling talaga ni Atsumu, oh. Taga-gamot ng puso ng ibang tao pero ‘yung kay Kiyoomi winawasak.

_Ang gago, ah._

Bumuntong hininga si Kiyoomi at pilit na inubos ang spaghetti niya.

_“Miya Pacific Investments confirms it is in talks to merge with one of the leading pharmaceutical company in the country, Kita Pharmaceuticals, a P500 billion union that would represent a stock market shake-up.”_

Sabay na napalingon si Kiyoomi at Motoya sa announcer na nagsasalita sa TV. ‘Yun lang ang tanging napakinggan niya at nagkaroon na ng error sa utak niya.

_Confirmed._

Mabuti na lang ay pinayagan si Kiyoomi na magleave sa ospital. Ginamit niya ang tatlong araw niyang forced leave na dapat ay sa birthday niya gagamitin. Wala naman siyang iniiwasan, may mga bagay lang siyang ayaw niya pang maramdaman.

Hindi niya na pa nakikita kung nag-reply ba si Atsumu sa text niya na _Congrats_. Simula kasi noong araw na ‘yon ay hindi nagcharge ng cellphone si Kiyoomi.

Tanging si Motoya lang ang maya’t mayang nagche-check sa kanya. Nagdadala ng pagkain o kaya’t bumibisita lang. Paulit-ulit din siyang tinatanong ni Motoya kung anong nararamdaman niya.

“Wala naman.”

“Wala talaga? Hindi ka nasasaktan?”

Saglit na napaisip si Kiyoomi. Ang totoo n’yan, nasa denial stage siya. Nandoon siya sa puntong ayaw niyang paniwalaan lahat ng nakikita o naririnig niya.

May gabing gustong umiyak ni Kiyoomi pero walang lumalabas na mga luha. Tila ba manhid siya.

Naisipan niyang maglinis na lang ng condo. Ayaw niyang tumunganga dahil iisipin niya lang si Atsumu.

Maya-maya ay tumawag si Motoya sa landline niya na magdadala ito ng lunch. Um-oo lang siya at nagpasabay ng baking soda dahil magkukuskos siya ng tiles sa banyo.

Napalingon siya sa pinto ng condo nang tumunog ang doorbell. Tinanggal niya ang suot na gloves at mask at saka kumuha ng face towel para makapagpunas ng pawis.

Walang pag-aalinlangan niyang binuksan ang pinto at hindi niya inaasahang hindi si Motoya ang makikita niya.

“Omi…”

Gusto niyang tawagan si Motoya at sabihing hindi pala totoong wala siyang nararamdaman. Ayaw niya lang may maramdamang kahit ano dahil ayaw naging magmukhang mahina.

At eto siya ngayon sa harap ni Atsumu, pinipilit na magmukhang matatag at malakas. At ang nakakainis pa, hinihintay ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu na magpaliwanag. Bakit ngayon lang siya?

“Atsumu.”

Mapungay ang mga mata nito at mukhang ilang gabi nang puyat. Nakasuot ng white v-neck shirt at brown na cargo shorts.

“Omi, I’m sorry.”

Kiyoomi swallowed hard. Umiwas siya ng tingin at hindi na binuksan ng malaki ang pinto. It’s his safe place. Kapag hinayaan niyang pumasok na naman sa buhay niya si Atsumu masasaktan na naman siya.

“Sorry? Para saan ang sorry mo, Atsumu?”

“For hurting you.”

Kiyoomi wants to laugh. Alam niya. Alam niyang nasaktan niya si Kiyoomi.

“And?”

“Omi, remember when I told you about why I decided to be a doctor?” Tandang-tanda ni Kiyoomi. “I told you how my parents’ thought I was never enough, right?”

Nakinig lamang si Kiyoomi. Hindi siya gumawa ng kahit na anong tunog o reaksyon man lang.

“They want me to marry the heir of Kita Pharmaceuticals. Ngayon lang sila may hiniling na gawin ko…”

Parang alam na agad ni Kiyoomi ang kasunod. _Kaya gagawin mo, Atsumu? Even if it means we will be apart?_

Ang totoo, maiintindihan naman ni Kiyoomi kung pipiliin ni Atsumu ang pamilya. Because he would, too, do everything for his family. But at the expense of his heart? Kaya ba niyang saktan si Atsumu kapalit ng kasiyahan ng pamilya niya? Hindi siya sigurado.

At kung makakaya man ni Atsumu na saktan siya para sa pamilya niya, Kiyoomi wouldn’t hold it against him. He could never resent the man.

Maiintindihan niya.

Kaya laking gulat niya sa sunod na sinabi ni Atsumu.

“Sorry for taking so long, baby.”

Naramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang bilis ng tibok ng dibdib niya. Sobrang lakas, tingin niya’y umabot kay Atsumu ang kabog nito.

“W-What?” bulong niya.

Unti-unting lumapit si Atsumu sa kanya. He put his hand around Kiyoomi’s waist at agad na nagtayuan ang lahat ng balahibo ni Kiyoomi.

Fuck. He missed that.

“Nagmakaawa pa ako sa kanila na hindi ako magpapakasal. I told them I love someone else. Sorry,” Napapikit si Kiyoomi nang halikan siya nito sa talukap ng mata niya. “Sorry,” he then proceeded kissing him on his nose and his cheeks. “Sorry, baby.”

Naramdaman na lang ni Kiyoomi ang mga labi ni Atsumu sa ibabaw ng labi niya. Tumigil pa ito na para bang binibigyan ng pagkakataon si Kiyoomi na lumayo, kung sakaling ayaw niyang magpahalik. But Kiyoomi didn’t even budge.

“I really, really wanna kiss you so bad.”

_Please._

Pinulupot ni Kiyoomi ang braso niya sa leeg ni Atsumu at mas lalong inilapit ang sarili rito. Hindi na siya makapag-isip. All he could think about is Atsumu and how he told his parents he loves someone else and that someone is Kiyoomi.

The thought made his heart flutter so fucking bad.

Mabilis na tinawagan ni Atsumu si Motoya para sabihing h’wag na h’wag siyang pupunta sa condo ni Kiyoomi. Hindi na nakipagtalo si Motoya at nagdemand ng kuwento pagpasok nila kinabukasan.

‘Yun ay kung makakapasok si Atsumu at Kiyoomi kinabukasan.

Hindi nawala ang rumors na ikakasal na si Atsumu pero may nagbago. Sa ibang tao na siya ikakasal.

“Sabi ko na kay Doc Kiyo ikakasal si Doc Atsumu, e!” ani ng isang nurse na napapalibutan ng ilang interns at residents.

“Kaya pala grabe ang sexual tension noong kasabay ko sila sa elevator?” Si Shoyo.

Nagsitawanan naman halos lahat at ang ilan ay kinikilig pa. Lalo na si Yachi na kine-kwento kung paano niya nakitang magka-holding hands ang dalawa sa mall.

Ngumisi si Kiyoomi bago tumikhim. Napalingon naman lahat sa kanya ang mga ito at umayos ng tayo na para bang hindi siya ang pinag-uusapan kanina.

“Rounds na tayo.”

“Yes po, Doc.”

Natuloy pa rin ang pagme-merge ng kompanya ng mga Miya at ng Kita Pharmaceuticals although wala nang engagement o arranged marriage na naganap. Turns out ayaw rin pala ng tagapagmana ng kabilang kompanya na matali sa iba dahil may long time boyfriend na ito at dalawang taon na silang engaged. Nakasama na rin nila ni Atsumu sa double date si Shinsuke at Aran at naging magkakaibigan sila. Mabait at masayang kaibigan si Shinsuke lalo na dahil hindi benta rito ang mga jokes ni Atsumu. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nakakatawang i-bully minsan ang boyfriend.

Naglalakad sila sa hallway nang bigla nilang nakasalubong ang grupo nila Atsumu na katatapos lang ng rounds.

Kumislap ang mga mata ni Atsumu nang mamataan si Kiyoomi. Tumigil naman sa paglalakad si Kiyoomi nang lumapit ang binata.

“Good morning, Omi.”

“Hmm, morning.”

“Dinner later? Nagyayaya si Mommy at Daddy. Ipapakilala ni Samu ‘yung boyfriend niya.”

Nag-angat ng kilay si Kiyoomi. “Oh?”

“Yeah, sunduin kita mamaya sa office mo.”

“Okay.”

Lahat ay nakatitig lang sa kanilang dalawa. Kahit na tipid lamang magsalita si Kiyoomi ay kita nilang lahat na patay na patay ito kay Atsumu.

“Okay, love you.” Ngiti ni Atsumu.

Hindi na ito naghintay ng sagot ni Kiyoomi at mabilis na umalis dahil tinawag siya ng isang fellow.

Naghiyawan naman ang mga kasama ni Kiyoomi na pinangungunahan ni Shoyo. Umirap lang si Kiyoomi pero bakas ang ngiti sa mga mata niya.

_Gods, he really loves that man._

Katatapos lang ng dinner sa mansyon ng mga Miya. Nasa veranda si Kiyoomi at Atsumu habang pinagmamasdan ang langit na sagana sa mga bituin.

“Patay na patay si Samu sa jowa niya.”

Kiyoomi cocked his eyebrows. “Paano mo nasabi?”

“’Di mo napansin? Habang nagsasalita si Suna nakatitig lang siya habang nakangiti. Whipped, ew.”

Mahinang tumawa si Kiyoomi. Hinaplos niya ang braso nang makaramdam ng lamig. Napansin naman agad ‘yon ni Atsumu dahil lumapit agad siya sa boyfriend at mahigpit na yumakap dito mula sa likod.

“Ganoon din ako sa’yo, Omi.”

“Talaga?” natatawang tanong niya.

“Oo, sabi ni Samu mukha raw akong tanga.”

Sinandal ni Kiyoomi ang likod niya sa dibdib ni Atsumu. “It runs in the blood, Tsumu.”

Ngumuso si Atsumu. Ilang sandali siyang tumahimik habang nakatingin sa langit.

“Swerte ko sa’yo, babe.”

Tahimik lang si Kiyoomi, pinapakinggan ang iniisip ni Atsumu.

“Kasi, mahal mo ako.” Naramdaman niya ang paghalik ni Atsumu sa gilid ng noo niya. “I always thank the stars for bringing you to me.”

Humarap si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu at hinawakan ang pisngi ng nobyo. Tinitigan niya ang mga mata nito na punong-puno ng mga emosyon, ang matangos na ilong, at ang manipis at mapula nitong mga labi.

He stared back at the man he also thanked the stars for.

“Atsumu, I love you.”

Atsumu smiled slowly. “Mahal na mahal din kita, Omi.”

Hinila siya ni Atsumu para gawaran ng isang halik bago siya niyakap ng mahigpit na mahigpit.

Atsumu always hold him like he’s the one who’s precious but it's just the other way around.

Atsumu can thank all the stars all he want but Kiyoomi will always be the lucky one.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Kung nakarating po kayo rito thank you thank you!
> 
> Anyway, hindi pa ako nakakabasa ng sakuatsu doctors au kaya eto po, bigla na lang ako bumangon mula sa kama isang araw at napagdesisyunang isusulat ko 'to. Actually wala talaga 'tong plot sa utak ko gusto ko lang ng doctor omi at doctor tsumu hahaha. Tapos syempre sabay project ng your universe kasi paborito ko 'yon at bagay sa sakuatsu wewzz. 
> 
> Ayon, dyan po nagtatapos ang aking kadaldalan. Talk to me on twitter! @miyatobio saka comments are very much appreciated po. Thank you and have a happy holidays! ♥


End file.
